The One Who Protects You
by IchigoluvsRukiaforever
Summary: Naruto who has secretly had a crush on Hinata! finds out that Hinata has almost killed her self in an attempt to get his attention. He doesn't want her to die, so he does the one thing that Hinata's always wanted him to do...Read and Review! NaruxHinata


Hello. This is my First Ever Attempt at a Naruto FF! Reviews are welcome; just don't be too mean to me, ok? Here you guys go…Chapter One! Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto, stop reminding me please! The One Who Protects You 

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Never Let Her Go**_

She was sleeping in his arms. So exhausted from training too hard for too long. At first he had thought she was dead, she had collapsed and hit the ground hard, and was barely breathing by the time he was able to rush to her side. He whispered her name over and over, hoping that she would wake up, but nothing he said made any difference, and he was sure that she was dying.

Naruto didn't know what to do, he couldn't leave her to go find help, and he couldn't carry her because it could hurt her. Silently and almost un-noticed Naruto started to cry.

He seemed to be holding her tighter now, a new fear growing within him. This whole time, ever since they were little, he knew Hinata liked him…but he was always afraid to let her close to him…because I knew he would hurt her.

Now he had hurt her…

She wanted him to notice her so much that she practically trained herself to death.

"What have I done?" he whispered to her, "What have I done?"

He watched her chest, the soft movements that indicated she was breathing were lessening, and he was sure that this was the end.

"Hinata…I was stubborn before," he whispered to her, "I was stubborn and even though I knew you liked me, I never really paid you much attention. Hinata, you can't die on me."

She didn't move.

"Hinata listen to me," he said, "Even before I saw you that night at the waterfall…I've loved you."

He watched her, too afraid that she wouldn't move, and too afraid that she would.

"Naruto…"

He looked down at her, and noticed that her eyes were now open, fixed on him. He smiled, "You're going to be ok."

"Naruto…do you mean it?"

He was shocked, he didn't expect her to ask him that.

"Yes I mean it! I love you Hinata!" the words not only shocked him, but they shocked the girl as well, because tears started to stream down her face.

"Don't cry, Hinata," Naruto whispered, "Please don't cry, everything will be ok."

"I love you, Naruto," Hinata whispered, and closed her eyes.

"Is she going to be ok?" Naruto asked Sakura, who was examining Hinata.

"Yes, she'll be fine…but…" Sakura stopped and looked up at Naruto. "Naruto, if she does this again…she'll die."

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking from Sakura to Hinata.

"If she has to fight to hard…whether she's practicing or she's actually in a battle…she'll die," Sakura said, and turned to leave Hinata and Naruto.

"Let her get some sleep," Sakura said, "She'll get her strength back. Just, don't let her fight to hard, Naruto."

Naruto nodded and looked down at Hinata. She was sound asleep, and at least he knew she wouldn't die. But now they had other troubles, like…who was going to protect Hinata?

_Fool_, he thought to himself, _why don't you just protect her? After all you love her, don't you?_

It was a thought. He could protect her, he was strong enough too, and she wouldn't have to fight much. "It's settled," he said, looking down at the sleeping Hinata and smiling, "You'll stay here with me, at my home, you'll train with me, and you'll fight by my side. I want to be the man who gets to protect you, and catch you when you fall…and I never will let you go."

He didn't see Hinata smile as he turned, he didn't even notice her face turning red. He didn't ask her, "Do you have a fever?" in his stupid way. But he loved her, and that was what she had been waiting for, for a long time…

Ok, so was Naruto OOC? I hope not, I mean, I think he was, but it was for a good cause was it not? I hope you guys liked it! REVIEW and there will be more!


End file.
